


Fool the Muppet

by Najanaja



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najanaja/pseuds/Najanaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for you.  You thought it would be fun if I wrote more Johnny and Bubba interacting.  So maybe I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool the Muppet

Johnny stood in the dark hall looking at the shut door. Agitated and unsure. Bubba was behind the door, and Johnny had something to say to him. That is, maybe Bubba was behind the door... but Johnny felt he was sensing an absence. Well, Bubba gave that impression in the pale flesh. It didn't mean he wasn't in there, and silent. 

Johnny should be sure of that, because he had a memory of Bubba saying, definitively, “Look, I'm going in this room now, and I'm shutting the door.” And then Bubba had walked down the hall and turned the corner. But that couldn't be right. Johnny could picture Bubba doing that, but it couldn't be right. He'd said he was going in the room. Now Johnny could picture that too: Bubba opening the door, stepping into the shadowy room, and shutting Johnny out...

Johnny cocked his head and pulled at his lower lip, pinching it, his fingers wet now, the back of his hand wet now. He pulled his hand away, just to look at it glistening, and hey! You put your hand out like this to open a door, didn't you? Johnny watched his wet hand move toward the handle. 

The handle wouldn't turn, and Johnny stood in the dark hall looking at the shut door. Agitated and unsure...

**Author's Note:**

> It was ridiculously fun.
> 
> And I just realized...I wrote a gen audiences Armalite fic. Folks, this IS bunny week.


End file.
